


I want it, I got it!

by Xiuchennie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Breaking Up & Making Up, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Sassy Kim Jongdae | Chen, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiuchennie/pseuds/Xiuchennie
Summary: Minseok and Jongdae have been dating for the past three years, somehow their relationship doesn’t seem the same anymore. No spark? So they break up. Jongdae, however, turns into a shameless slut after the breakup! Would Minseok be able to distract himself from breaking the younger’s ass in half?





	I want it, I got it!

Minseok throws the slim boy on the wall harshly making him hiss in pain yet his smug smile remains there, his delicate cheekbones are red from the older’s previous slap as result of anger, frustration and most importantly jealousy mixed with regret. 

“Took you long enough to feel remorse” Jongdae blurts carelessly, getting up on his feet again. Which in turn, makes Minseok more frustrated. As if, this past month after his break up with the latter wasn’t frustrating enough. 

After Minseok has felt like the spark between both of them, who have been dating for three years isn’t the same anymore as if it died somehow. They would fight about the silliest stuff, like forgetting birthdays or anniversaries, forgetting to clean up the place or picking up clothes. And worse, Jongdae is touchy with his friends and Minseok hates it as he gets too jealous. Which made them argue. 

A lot. 

Not to mention, the lack of excitement in their sex life. He has decided to break things off before they hurt each other more. And boy does he regret it. 

During this whole month, Jongdae would show up almost every day in his coffee place with a different guy every time, and starts flirting with him, making out right in from of his fucking eyes and sometimes it get too extreme. 

Jongdae would shamelessly dry humps with his “partners” while looking at Minseok in the fucking eyes as if saying Watch me ‘your ex-boyfriend’ dry hump someone else two days after our break up. Oh and to make it worse for his ex, he would whisper ‘not really’ to his partners to follow him to the toilet in order to continue. 

This past month was the worst for Minseok, and surely Jongdae’s slutty actions didn’t make it any easier. He has never known that his ex is such a tease. He gave him blue balls for the whole month, as he couldn’t get the satisfaction he needs just by thinking of him. He even tried having one night stands and shit like that, but they never felt good. Minseok would always think of how the younger’s vixen looks at him smirking whilst he humps on a stranger’s thighs in public so he can just finally release his load. Jong-dae would just never leaves him the fuck alone, making him regret his decision every second. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Minseok yells, his neck veins popping out as anger and frustration took the best of his remaining self-control. He has always been a calm, chill person in a gentle way, but right now, he has no patience left. He just wishes to see Jongdae cry and beg for him, to wreck him, and to mark him. 

Jongdae looks at him with his fake innocent eyes, pouting “What? I thought we’re not together anymore? Did you expect me to eat chocolate, watch romantics movie and cry?” He explains matter-of-factly as he gets closer to frustrated lookin Minseok playing with the hem of his collar “I’m sorry to disappoint you Minseokiee, but I have needs and no boyfriend” he continues smugly stressing on no boyfriend while palming his clothed hard on. 

This whole play, is s result of the older’s reaction to him sucking someone’s dick in his empty cafe since it was too close to closing time. Which by the way, what drove the older to the edge and made him drag the younger by his hair to his small room in the coffee place. 

Minseok is dumbfound at how coy and shameless his ex has become! He feels like he doesn’t know him anymore. Minseok’s feline eyes widens at Jongdae stripping out of his now too tight pants. Jongdae looks at shocked Minseok with a smirk “Oh! I’m sorry, you scared my sex partner away so” He strokes his member slowly teasing himself “Are you enjoying that? Thought we have no spark anymore?” He slides his thump on the slit to fill it with his pre-cum and slowly licks it and sucks on his thump like he would suck someone’s cock. So eagerly and willing. 

Minseok uses his fingers to slide his hair to the back completely angry and undoubtedly turned on. He can’t deny how his hard cock is twitching in interest right now. Since when Jongdae has this kind of attitude? Minseok is the kind of guy who and will always refuse to get sucked in any nerve-wrecking situation. However, right now, with bold slutty Jongdae he can’t take it anymore. The way the younger is looking at him with fake innocence whilst he sucks on his thump is getting so sexually frustrated. At this moment, he realizes he had never stopped loving Jongdae.

“This is getting so boring Minnie, if you won’t do anything. I can get it from elsewhere” Jongdae says when he sees that the older just standing there. Why did he drag him here if he’s not gonna fuck him into oblivion right here right now? He didn’t do this for a whole month for nothing? He wants to show the older how interesting he can get, how he was so wrong to break up with him and not try fixing it. He wants to drive him crazy with frustration as he knows that Minseok no matter how he tries to deny is the possessive type. Why else would he get angry for his touchy attitude towards others?

This is the last string of Minseok’s patience. Get it from elsewhere? Hell, this slutty guy is looking for some troubles. Minseok gets closer grabbing the younger’s neck harshly pulling him into a filthy open mouth kiss with on hand fisting Jongdae’s hair and the other one is cupping his hard dick. 

Jongdae is moaning erotically as Minseok licks the inside of his mouth, licks his lips, and then starts on sucking his tongue. Minseok’s dominate aura coming out with full force as Jongdae has wanted. He didn’t act like a whore for nothing anyway. Jongdae’s hands start working on unbuckling the older’s pants, but Minseok’s hands slap his harshly “I didn’t give you any permission to do that! Did you think you can get what you want so easily?” He mocks and Jongdae’s dick twitches in his hand totally getting more turned on by this behavior. Unexpected really, yet Jongdae isn’t complaining. He smirks “Oh yeah?” 

Minseok lifts up an eyebrow on his bold attitude, he is definitely determined on erasing the smug smirk from his face now. 

“Just you wait Dae, in a couple of minutes, you’ll be my obedient little kitten” Minseok smirks lopsided brushing his thump on the younger’s lips before putting inside. Jongdae returns to his innocent look and sucks on the thump “Are you desperate my kitten?” No answer, just more kitten licks as Minseok adds more fingers until they’re four digits fucking his mouth and tears falling from his eyes. “So pretty my little pet” And Jongdae moans after hearing the filthy name. “You like that? You like being my obedient little toy, don’t you?” He stats more than he asks actually. 

Then, he pulls out his wet fingers from Jongdae’s mouth pushing him to lay on the small coach. “Who owns you?” Minseok asks as he is sitting between his open legs circling his wet fingers on the younger’s entrance and stroking his leaking cock at the same time. Minseok stops his motions when he sees no reaction on his question, other than the breathy moans of course. “Wha, why” Jongdae asks in surprise when the older stopped. 

“I think, I asked you a question, didn’t I?” He says sternly “Who. Owns. You?” Grabbing Jongdae’s jaw a little bit too harshly. “Y-you sir” utters the younger’s hardly. Minseok smiles with satisfaction and sits with his back to the small coach spreading his legs so he can fit in. He motions to Jongdae with his fingers to come closer and the later doesn’t wast more time to obey “Good kitten” Minseok praises looking down on who is between his legs facing his hard cock “Do you want my cock kitten?” Jongdae nods eagerly. 

“Beg for it” 

Jongdae has never had to beg. Never in his entire life. Not even in bed. Not with others not when he was with Minseok, Minseok was sweet and gentle. They have always made love. 

“But- I - I don’t” He stutters 

Minseok looks at him sharply “You’re not getting any then. And Believe me, I’ll make sure you won’t get it from anyone” 

As if this is a push for Jongdae. “P-please”

“More” Minseok commands, seemingly unaffected. 

“Please m-master, I want your cock” 

“Beg probably” Minseok replies, unamused, yet. 

“M-master, please please can I have your cock in my mouth please” Jongdae now begs so desperately and eagerly. 

Minseok chuckles darkly “It doesn’t look like its your first time begging. You beg like a good slut” He says as he frees his aching cock. “Open your mouth pet” And Jongdae obeys red in the cheeks upon his previous words, sucking on the head of Minseok’s cock immediately, so hungry for it. It’s been a long time since he had this cock in his mouth. He gotta admit, non of the other cocks he had, felt this good. 

“Good kitten, take more” Minseok praises, as he strokes the younger’s locks. He groans as Jongdae uses his mouth the best on his cock. Taking more and more until half of the cock is inside of his warm wet mouth, and whatever he can’t take, he strokes. Giving the ravin-haired man the best blow-job ever earning some melodic manly groans from the back of the older’s throat. 

“..Fuck” he curses as his orgasms “Swallow all of it” he commands before coming inside the younger’s mouth making him chock a little bit with it. Minseok pulls his now soft cock, some cum drips from Jongdae’s mouth, he uses his thump to put it back and make him licks it all. “Didn’t I tell you to swallow it all? You know I hate messes” 

“I- I’m sorry Master” Jongdae apologizes, completely helpless. His cock is neglected, his entrance clenching over nothing. So desperate, so needy, for nothing but Minseok right now. His original idea is to get Minseok to be needy for him, to make him regret leaving him. Yet, he isn’t complaining, as apparently Minseok is regretting that already. Now Jongdae is just facing the consequences of his behavior. 

“Where’s your cheeky attitude now kitten?” 

Jongdae doesn’t answer, just blushes cursing himself at how he has already gave up slutty Jongdae for Minseok’s dominance. Nonetheless, he still have some of it. 

“Master, can you please make me feel good? Can I have your cock inside my slutty hole ? Please master, fuck me” Jongdae begs, in the most sultry voice while on his knees in front of the older. 

“Convince me kitten” Minseok says, meaning to make his soft cock get interested again. 

And Jongdae is more than willing, he climbs up to Minseok’s lap to pull him in a sloppy and messy kiss, their cocks are brushing together deliciously as Jongdae rolls his hips sultry knowing for sure that his hips are so sinful when he moves them this way, giving both of them the pleasurable friction, they groan into each other’s mouth. 

Minseok places his hands on both sides of Jongdae’s waist stopping him from moving “Stop” He commands, moving the boy away from him and standing up “Wear your clothes quickly, and follow me” continues grabbing his stuff. 

Now, it’s definitely Jongdae’s turn to be the dumbfounded one, what did just happen? A moment ago he was close to be fucked senseless as he wanted and planned, now he must wear his clothes again and follow him? He is extremely confused that he couldn’t move a muscle. 

“Didn’t you hear me?” Minseok questions, glaring at him intensely. It seems like Minseok’s character has changed 360 degrees and he can’t predict his actions and what he’s thinking of anymore. Jongdae can’t say he’s not getting totally aroused at the older’s tone and commands even though he’s still confused.

“Hurry up, no questions” Minseok says hading the clothes to Jongdae and the latter didn’t want to think much about it and just obey.

In the car, it is a silent ride up until “W-where are we going” Jongdae asks breaking the silence. Minseok, though, doesn’t look at him or at least reply, only focusing on the road.

Jongdae just focuses on the road too since his ex is obviously ignoring him which is when he realizes it’s the way to Minseok’s apartment. So he might really get fucked senseless tonight, and maybe even more, these thoughts make him gain more confidence.

Minseok parks his car next to his apartment, “Out of the car, hurry” The older commands again, using the same tone that makes Jongdae get more turned on and shiver before. Allowing himself to follow Minseok like a puppy. Or should I say, like an obedient kitten? This tone could he his new favorite kink. 

As soon as both are inside the apartment, the bedroom to be specific. “Undress” Minseok commands, eyes cold as ice and now Jongdae is having doubts if Minseok really wants him. Nevertheless, he undresses immediately as Minseok’s tone leaves no place for rebellions. 

While he finishes throwing the last article of clothing from him, he sees Minseok unbuckling his own belt and placing it between his own hands making the younger gulps in anticipation. With one suggestive finger from Minseok, he gets closer like he’s trained to obey. 

Minseok smirks, and wraps the leather belt on Jongdae’s neck like a collar. Pulling him closer to him in a filthy kiss, tugging on the belt around the younger’s neck as the kiss gets deeper until he can’t compete with Minseok’s movements. 

Minseok pulls out first, now massaging the swollen lips with his thump, still not breaking eye contact. 

“What should I do with you kitten?” He sighed dramatically. And Jongdae knows better than answering now. He just gotta wait and act good. 

“Go lay on the bed, hands up”

Jongdae doesn’t hesitate to do that like a well-trained boy making Soek smiles proudly pulling handcuffs from the drawer. Dae’s eyes widens “Since when do you have those” He blurts, forgetting their scene for a second and immediately regretting it, seeing Minseok is glaring at sharply and silencing him “Shhh, or I’ll have to gag you” he warns putting cuffs on Jongdae who nods. 

Minseok is looking at him with admiration, looking pretty lush and wrecked when he hasn’t been touched yet. It feeds his ego so well. 

He starts kissing and licking his jaw moving to his neck, filling it with beautiful purple marks until even his chest is full of them. He wraps his strawberry lips around the perky nipple making the breath get caught in the younger’s throat at the warm, wet sensation of his tongue. Using his feee hand to play with the other one. 

It’s a torture, to just sit there not allowed to move or touch as Minseok’s tongue drives him insane. He unconsciously trashes around with his leg as a reaction and the older stops “Do not move kitten. Or I’ll have to punish you” As he moves his attention to the other nipple and there he is, taking it. 

Minseok’s hands trace down the younger’s chest with his nails scratching him lightly. As if it isn’t enough, he keeps staring at him with his intense eyes making him blush hard “P-please master” his plea makes Minseok smile with satisfaction “please what kitten?” While he jerks him off cutting his words turning them into moans. He closes his eyes and tilts his head to the back enjoying the pleasure his ex’s hand is giving him. “About to come already?” Minseok mocks observing how Dae’s expressions are changing as he nears his orgasm, so he stops. Earning faint whines. 

“On your fours” He motions “Hurry”. It’s hard for boneless Jongdae to move quickly. His body is giving up from the denial of his orgasm, and the cuffs aren’t helping either. When he finally gets on his fours, he earns a spank on his buttcheek as a punishment for taking so long to move. He moans, finding it oddly pleasing. 

Minseok opens his butt cheeks apart taking a look at his hole, then he teases it with his tongue. Licking around it and over it making the younger yelp. He lost count on how many times he has asked him to do this, but Minseok, being the clean freak he is, always refused. He doesn’t know what changed his mind, but he’s loving it. The way Minseok’s wet tongue is now working his rim open is so hot and arousing. He opens his legs more in an invitation “Too eager my slutty kitten?” He mocks licking his lips now. And putting two fingers inside his ass “ughh, y-yes” he utters as he’s being fucked with the two digits “Yes what?” Minseok asks adding a third finger and working him open. “Mmm yes, yes Master, please Fuck me please use me please” 

Minseok’s smirk grow wider “My needy kitten, only because you asked so desperately”. 

He finally, pushes his length inside in one go making Jongdae fist the sheets hard. He doesn’t wait more to fuck him into oblivion, so hard, so rough and so good. Pounding into him.

Suddenly he stops, both are taking a breath. “Do you like having a cock in your ass so much?” Minseok questions “Do you like it when I fuck you?” 

“Yes, yes master I like your cock fucking me senseless” Jongdae says, so desperate to cum. 

With that, Minseok shift their position, and make Jongdae sits on his lap now. He removes the cuffs and says 

“If you like it so much, then work for it” 

Jongdae doesn’t have time to register, he just places his hands on Minseok’s shoulders, tugging on them roughly with his fingers and nails, enough to leave red bruises for days. And he starts riding his cock with the most seductive pleased expressions on his face. 

“Look at you, so desperate to come. Such beautiful kitten” Minseok drawls, admiring how Jongdae is bouncing deliciously on his cock. 

“Are you gonna come on master’s cock ?” 

Seeing how close to coming he is, “yes master, please allow me please” He begs between his breathy melodic moans. 

“I’m close too, come for me kitten. Show me” He allows, and Jongdae can’t hold it more anyway so he comes all over himself untouched. As he comes, he hole clenches more and more around Minseok’s thickness making him fill it with his cum to the brim. 

They both are panting to hard, their previous rough scene took all their power. However, the gotta talk it out. This isn’t just a one night thing. 

“I don’t want to let you go again” Minseok suddenly says, with his soft hoarse voice. “I love you, let’s try again” He continues , staring at the younger’s flushed face lightening up at his words. “I wanted you, and I got you baby” He drawls proudly at his success . Minseok smiles and tickles him playfully after realizing the situation or the plan making him giggle loudly. 

“I love you” Jongdae screams, loudly, as usual. After recovering from his laugh fit.

*************************

This is so so so stupid I know and I’m sorry:(


End file.
